Just Think
by Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose
Summary: House realizes that he's in love with Wilson and Wilson discovers that he's in love with House. What will they do about it? Or are the both to afraid to realize the obvious: That they're both in love with each other! Slash! You have been warned! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

* Hi. This is my first Hilson fan fiction although I've been reading and writing them for some time this is the first I have actually published. This is set after season five. Please review and give me your honest opinion. This is all in Wilson's point of view. 2nd Person.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_In Four Months Time_

* * *

You sit on the couch in the apartment you and House used to share. You stare at the television set not really watching the images flickering across the screen in a combination to prove of a very stupid and disinteresting program. _I sound like Greg _You thought. You had always called him Greg, just never to his face. You sigh sadly as you brush away the few stay tears that had some how managed to escape from your eyes and slide in icy lines down your cheeks.

It had been four months since you had left House at Mayfield, and you had not heard a word from him. No letters, no phones calls; zilch, nothing, zero. It was as if he had never existed. Well, of course you still had his medical file, and his doctor called you regularly to let you know of his progress (mostly because you were listed as his attending, medical proxy, and basically his only family). But not a word from _your BEST FRIEND_ in **four months**! That was only part of why you were so depressed. Only part. The other was that you were finally accepting the fact that you were _in love _with him. Yes, that's right, you are in love with, the one, the only, Gregory House, your very best friend. Through marriage and divorce, Amber, death, and pretty much anything he had always been there for you, in his own very original way, and vice versa**. He was your constant.**

When you had told Cuddy about you finally admitting your feeling for said diagnostician she had pressed you to tell him as soon as he was out of there, and you were starting to agree with her. You wanted- **No, **_you downright __**needed**_him. But fear of his rejection and loosing him completely haunted your mind day and night. _What were you going to do? _You stood and walked toward the door of your apartment, down the hall, and into the elevator. You press the button to the ground floor and wait as the elevator slid down the shaft and the doors opened. You walked into the lobby and, as you stood outside the public mail slots, you reached into your pocket and grabbed the key to your and House's slot. You shoved into the lock and snatched up the mail that was in it. You made your way back to your apartment. You sifted through it as you entered and dropped most of it on an end table. One letter remained in your hand. It was addressed to Jayme Wilson. You hadn't been called that in forever. But it was the return address that mad you tear it open as fast as you can.

_Greg House_

_Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital_

_Mayfield, New Jersey_

_72003_

_Sunday, November 22, 2009 _

_Dear Jayme,_

_It's been a while since I called you that, hasn't it? I've been reluctant to write you because, well… I don't know what to write. I've always kept everything bottled inside. Like you once said: I'm an emotional guy, I just don't like to show it. People think I'm a misanthropic ass of a bastard who doesn't give a shit about anyone. I do care, I guess I'm just too much of a coward to show it. If people think I don't care, then, it's less easy for them to hurt you…I guess. I'm an ass, yeah, I know._

_There is another reason why I'm writing this. And I have to admit, I'm scared shitless at the thought of you actually reading this. My hand is shaking and no matter how much I try, I can't make it stop. I guess I'm too much of a coward to tell you this in person. So, I'm just going to get to the point._

_I Love You._

_I'm In Love With You._

_I always have been, I guess. I was always too afraid of rejection ad loosing you completely to ever get up the courage to tell you in person. I almost have a number of times. What do I mean by this confession? I guess it means that I…I want a relationship. With You._

_I'm being released Monday, December 7__th__, 2009. I'm almost 98% sure that my love, that my feelings for you…are not reciprocated. I sort of do hope that this letter gets lost because… I really do need you._

_The ball's in your court. You can either show up at 10 am, if I'm wrong, and God, do I hope I'm wrong! Or you can send Cuddy if I was right with the 98% thing. Then, I will never bother you again, even though it just might kill me. I'm not saying, or writing, this as a joke. I am __**In Love **__with you. As in like a fairytale, as in like forevermore. _

_I need you to know some things:_

_Through the infarction, Stacy, Police, Amber, all four of your wives, my father(sort of)'s Death, and pretty much anything and everything you have always been there for me, and vice versa (sort of). _

_You are, and always have been, my constant._

_No matter what happens, I will always love you._

_I don't care if you hate me (well, yeah, I guess I sort of do, but..) No matter what, I will __**always **__love you, and that will __**Never**__ change._

_I've proved my own statement wrong: I have changed, for the better, I hope._

_I wish and hope that I'll see you November, but, chances are I wont._

_I'm sorry I'm to much of a coward to say this face to face._

_I'm sorry for being an ass._

_I'm sorry for not being a good friend._

_I'm sorry for ruining, if not all, most of your life._

_But the one thing I'm not sorry for is being in love with you, and I hope your not either._

_If I never get to talk to you again, I need you to know that:_

_You are a good friend._

_You are not perfect, but you're a hell of a lot of a better man then I am._

_You are perfect to me._

_That this is the most cheesiest thing I have EVER wrote (or said, or anything, for that matter), but some how I don't really mind._

_You are a sweet, caring, sensitive, companionate, intelligent, and perfectly capable person. _

_I do not deserve you as a friend or anything more._

_And that I love you more than anything or anyone (even Stacy) and I always will._

_Love,_

_Gregory._

You stared at the letter in disbelief, reading it over and over again. Gregory had just stated, or written, exactly how you felt about him. Tears ran down your face and somehow they didn't feel so icy as you ran your finger over each of the lines. You couldn't believe it. By the way the letter was written you knew that Greg had changed. You now knew what to do. First, call Cuddy and tell her about the letter. Second, restock the fridge and clean the apartment. The letter _must_ have gotten lost because **tomorrow** was December 7th.

After you had done all that you showered and dressed. You took the letter, which you had carefully folded and put back in the envelope, off the dresser. You slid it under the pillow on your bed and then crawled under the covers. For the first night in four months you slept peacefully and dreamed sweetly. You were going to tell him.

You _want _him,

You _**need **_him,

You _**love**_ him…

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't updated in a while so I'm gonna do that now. We've gotten out of school so I should be able to update more this week. This is written out of House's P.O.V in 2nd person. Just after he got out of Mayfield. Wilson didn't come to get House. House is depressed but not surprised and took a bus home. He has just made it into his apartment building. Hope you like!

Chapter 2

You pressed the button of the elevator and dragged yourself on it when it came. You are depressed, but not surprised. Some part of you really wants to believe that the letter must have gotten lost in the mail and you still have your best friend, but you know that Jayme must hate you now. When it came to your floor you stepped off and dragged your feet as you made your way to your apartment, the apartment you and Jayme used to share. You half expected your bags to be at the door, but they weren't. All that was there was a piece of paper taped to the door.

_**You are an idiot.**_

_ Wow, harsh much?_ You thought to yourself. But, Jayme had a right to be. You were an idiot for ever thinking, for ever even entertaining the thought, that, some how, Jayme felt the same way you did. You took the piece of paper off the door and stared at it. The last thing you would ever have of Jayme.

You shoved your key through the lock and twisted the doorknob as you pushed it open. You didn't bother turning the lights on. The apartment was clean and Jayme's things were still around to your utter surprise. You limped into the apartment and did a 360 turn around trying to remember everything. You failed to see something behind the corner of the hallway. Your eyes rested on two letters sitting on the coffee table about 3 feet away from the corner of the hallway.

You limped over and ran your eyes over the printing on both. The one to the left was yours, you could easily tell that it had been opened. The one to the right was new and in brush script was just one word addressing you. _** Gregory.**_

__You picked up the letter and carefully opened it like it was the most precious thing in the world because you knew that handwriting. Jayme.

_**Dear Greg,**_

_** You Are An Idiot. Rather harsh, I guess. But if the roles were in reverse, I guess I know what you think you're an idiot for. You think I called you an idiot for ever thinking that I could reciprocate. For ever thinking you had even a 2% shot of it. Well, if I'm right, you're wrong. **_

_** You prove yourself a genius for ever giving yourself that much of a chance! Your an idiot for ever thinking that I don't. For ever thinking that I didn't return your feelings, for ever assuming I couldn't be in love with you. Well, you're wrong. I already am in love with you.**_

_** I didn't show up at Mayfield because I thought that if I was gonna say this or even imply it, I didn't want to remember doing it there. Just so you know, everything you wrote in your letter is exactly how I feel about you. I was afraid you wouldn't reciprocate my feelings so, I followed your suit, I repressed the hell out of them. So now, those 17 years of repressed feelings comes out in a simple letter. I fine that extremely ironic, considering our whole relationship started with just one letter. You said those three words and those six words so, I will too.**_

_** I Love You**_

_** I Am In Love With You.**_

_** The feeling is mutual. Okay? So, now all I need you to do is to turn around, because I want to do something I should have done a very long time ago...**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jayme**_

_ I'm starting to hate Nolan, _you thought to yourself remembering how he had gotten you to cry over the stupidest things as tears ran down your cheeks. You read over the letter again and stopped at the last sentence.

"Turn around?" you mutter to yourself. A second later a reply came from over your shoulder while two arms slipped around your waist making you jump as hot electricity bolted through your veins.

"Yes. Turn around." whispered a familiar voice in your ear making you shiver agreeably. Without hesitation you turned in his arms anxious to see him after a little over sixteen weeks. When you did you saw his eyes for a brief second before his lips pressed against your hungrily. You gasped caught off guard but immediately found yourself kissing him back as you wrapped your arms around his neck tangling them almost painfully in his hair. You felt adrenaline spike through your heart and flicked your tongue over his bottom lip requesting entrance. Jayme granted it and after a clash of teeth, tongues, and lips you found yourselves gasping for air still in each others arms.

You pulled him down on the couch with you. Jayme sat on the end, his back to the couch as he took shallow rapid breaths trying to regulate his breathing again. His face was flushed, his lips slightly bruised and swollen, and his eyes were glassy and shined over with a lusting tint. You hadn't noticed that you were breathing just as rapidly as Jayme was and you probably looked similar to him.

You wanted to scoot closer to him, there was at least an inch of space between the two of you, but you were too afraid of his reaction to move closer. _God, I'm such a coward. _You thought to yourself as both of your breathing finally slowed. You felt his gaze on you and you met his. His eyes were still slightly glossy but you could tell Jayme was more then content, they held a curious tint as he cocked his head to left slightly. You did the same, curious as to what Jayme was curious about. A smirk spread over his lips but, quite easily turned into a goofy smile when you copied, as did yours.

Jayme leaned over and slid his arms around your waist and intertwined his hands at your side.

"What are you doing over there?" Jayme questioned with a slight chuckle at your expression. You smiled and let him pull you to him or rather onto him. You sat on his lap sideways with your legs pressed against against your chest and his arms wrapped around you. You rested your forehead in the crook of his neck and just breathed in and out for a while. The silence was comfortable and not awkward. Finally, when both of you seemed to settle down for the most part, you lifted your head to meet his gaze.

"Does this make us...like...in a relationship...or something?" Jayme asked you softly, yet he couldn't hide the slight fear in his voice. You leaned up and pressed your lips to his gently and slipped your arms around his neck. You pressed your forehead against his.

"Only if you wanna be...?" you replied in a little more than a whisper slight fear coloring your tone.

Jayme tightened his grip around you and pressed his lips to yours sweetly.

"Do _you_ wanna be?" Jayme asked softly.

"I already told you what I wanted," you gestured you head toward your letter. Jayme blinked, apparently just realizing what you wanted.

"I wanna be." Jayme finally answered as he pressed his lips to yours. You smiled into it and kissed him back. You couldn't articulate how much you missed him, but you could show him. You put as much feeling and love into the kiss as you could and that left you both breathless and gasping for air. You pressed your forehead to the crook of his neck again and closed your eyes, thinking.

After at least five minutes of silence Jayme broke it.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" he questioned as he pulled his fingers through your hair gently.

"Close your eyes." you requested sweetly as you lifted your head and ran a finger down the side of his face.

Jayme closed his eyes without hesitation, apparently trusting you completely.

"Just think." was all you said the heat of your voice making your best friend turned lover shiver agreeably.

"About?" Jayme questioned softly.

"Us. The past. Go over every little thing we did when we were together.

Jayme smiled and there was a comfortable silence between the two of you, you laid your head back down on his shoulder as you thought over exactly what you told him to do. Suddenly, Jayme opened his eyes. You smirked knowing what he had discovered.

"How...how long have you...how long have you liked... how long...?" he stammered apparently more than surprised at what he had found. You chuckled at his inability to articulate his question and just leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Oh...I'd say...um... We've been friends for, like Seventeen years, so I would have to say...I've loved you for at least Sixteen of them..." you rambled slightly subconscious and afraid what he would do with that.

He slid a finger under your chin and then kissed you hungrily. You smiled, relieved. He pulled away and then using to fingers he closed your eyes.

"Now you...Just think." he requested as he kissed you softly on the cheek. You breathed out and did exactly what he told you to do, and was more than shocked at what you found.

He leaned down and put his mouth close to your ear, apparently already knowing what you were going to ask.

"Sixteen years ago, I figured out I had fallen in love with you. And to think that all we had to do to avoid all this," he whispered as the heat of his words in my ear made me shiver. He gestured with his hand vaguely, "was-" I cut him off as I turned and locked my eyes with his.

"Just. Think." I finished.

"Yeah," he whispered softly and pressed his lips to mine gently,

_"Just Think."_

_It is done. I have finished! Yay! Hooray! I would love it if you guys left a review. I need some constructive Criticism. Please review. They make my day_

I

I

I

I

I

zzzzzzz

I

I

I

I

I

I

If you guess what the above figure is than you can suggest what my next story and/or pairing will be! Reviews are welcome. Flames are too if you tell me why you don't like it. And if your gonna flame me at least have the guts to do it in your pen-name, Cowards earn no mercy from me!


	3. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


End file.
